Exceso de alcohol
by youweon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Holmes y Watson se pasan de copas al celebrar un caso, terminan insinuándose y tal vez llegan a algo más? Las consecuencias que les traerá a ellos y los que los rodean; no podrán pretender que nada ha pasado. Hotson.
1. Borracho o muerto

Se pasaron de copas, comentarios, acciones, amagos de pensamiento, etc. Ese día habían tenido un caso peligrosísimo, como siempre; aprovecharon cualquier resquicio para atrapar a un criminal y lo lograron. Sirviéndose de la buena hazaña y el pronto matrimonio de Watson, ambos fueron a beber como nunca para celebrar, aunque para Sherlock lo último fuese nada dichoso. Aunque en su momento estaban eufóricos en la cantina, lamentablemente su descontrol al tomar les pasó la cuenta. Armaron un altercado de dudosa culpabilidad y finalmente fueron corridos por el cantinero, quien les gritaba cosas ininteligibles para sus estados.

Ambos caminaban completamente borrachos por las calles, muy juntos y apoyados indisimuladamente el uno del otro, sin embargo, el carácter dadivoso de John obligó a Holmes usarlo como un soporte humano; mal que mal el que peor salió del caso era este, y su ebriedad no lo dejaba discernir entre la vereda y un hoyo.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con otro borracho, el cual se persignaba y pedía perdón a Dios por malgastar su dinero en "veneno". El dúo rió sin motivo aparente al verlo; ellos debían verse peor, y eso era mucho decir.

- Sabe _Watddsson _–la lengua se le dormía- creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que la _polizziiía_ llegué y nos sermoneé por "el _espetáculo_" que dimos en la cantina, y estamos dando en las calles.

- No se preocupe, lo tengo previsto, nos iremos por algunos callejones y no nos verán.

Sherlock se relajó e intencionalmente se abrazó más al cuello de John, al punto de quedar colgando de él prácticamente.

- ¿Holmes, qué demonios hace? Me disturba haciendo eso.

- ¿QUÉ?!–gritó pastosamente el azabache- ¿dijo usted que esto lo masturba?

El de bigote abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, cosa que lo mareó un poco.

- DIS-TUR-BA ¿Dónde demonios dejó sus orejas, Sr. Holmes? –deletreó y prosiguió Watson, irritado.

El ojos marrones lo observó con su conocida mirada de cachorro lastimero y respondió- Vaya, creo que las perdí donde mismo mi sobriedad, qué inoportuno –y luego carcajeó fuertemente, causándole un dolor de oreja a Watson.

Tras caminar unos trayectos largos y cortos intercalados, se inmiscuyeron con la sombra de una calle para evitar ser vistos por la guardia nocturna de la policía. Así continuaron hasta llegar cerca de Baker Street.

* * *

- No te cases con ella –soltó dolidamente Sherlock de la nada. Al parecer, sus laceraciones y el posible trago fermentando lo estaban haciendo sufrir. John lo miró pensando que nunca imaginó que Holmes fuera el tipo de borrachos depresivos: Trágicos, llorones y autodestructivos.

- Ya lo hemos hablado Holmes, yo me voy a casar con ella porque… -dudó su respuesta- la quiero, y mucho –buscó apresuradamente las llaves, estaba casi viendo doble. Cuál de los dos peor.

- ¡Ajá! Lo sabía, usted la quiere, no la ama. Eso no es motivo suficiente para el matrimonio, usted sabe que eso es una divina concesión ante… -fue cortado.

- Querer, amar. Es lo mismo, usted me entiende –dijo mientras lograba abrir dificultosamente la puerta.

- _Usddted_ no se entiende a _usté_ –el cambio de ambiente callejero a hogareño le fue visiblemente impertinente.

- Mejor cállese, quiere –contestó con cara adusta.

* * *

Iban cruzando la "oficina" del afamado detective: Ambos en estado deplorable, veían borroso, se sentían mareados, desorientados y desequilibrados: Un paso en falso y se caían de bruces juntos al suelo para romperse todos los dientes.

- Bien Holmes, hasta aquí lo traigo, usted tendrá que arreglárselas solo desde aquí –dijo el médico mientras se apoyaba de una mesa y empezaba a desenroscar al otro de su cuello.

- No me abandone, sé que se irá donde ella –dijo el que, ahora, estaba siendo zarandeado para que se soltara. El de bigote remotamente pudo percibir el tono "irónico" del comentario.

Por un momento, se concentraron recíprocamente en el otro y quedaron ensimismados en una significativa mirada cuando el cirujano lo agarró para quitárselo del cuello. Los ojos pardos y los azules se vieron perdidos en una inmensidad difusa, difuminada gracias al alcohol. Se acercaron gradualmente y quedaron estáticos. Sherlock hizo un intento de aproximación que quedó en nada, John calcó la acción con iguales resultados. Hasta que, inevitablemente, se besaron lentamente ya que, sorprendentemente, descubrieron hasta sus bocas tenían dormidas. Pero la necesidad de despertarlas y sentir enteramente el contacto los impulsó y motivó acrecentar esa indoblegable sensación inefable.

John empujó violentamente a Sherlock en la mesa, el cual lo arrastró a la labor agarrándose de su ropa. El beso aún perpetuaba. No se soltaban, como si algo más que su estado físico estuviera implicado en usarse como soporte mutuo. El doctor se apoyó bruscamente en el detective, el cual se acostó bufando por el dolor de sus heridas.

Seguían tocándose obscenamente. Holmes se preguntaba cómo su dolencia podía volverse en algo enfermizamente adictivo si era producida por Watson.

- ¿No le parece paradójicamente… racional que el dolor que usted me causa se _tranforma_ en placer? Infringe toda lógica –dijo el pasivo de la situación, con los ojos cerrados y gimoteando.

- No sé si se habrá dado cuenta pero, cualquier cosa que hacemos infringe toda ley existente en este planeta –Holmes rió, más que por gracia fue por la estupidez que respondió Watson.

- Está borracho.

- Usted _iwal _-se besaron nuevamente.

* * *

La capacidad de raciocinio de ambos fue menguada a cero asimismo la ventana traslucía un haz de luz iridiscente que permutaba, gracias al baile de los árboles fuera, cercanamente al mueble en que desenvolvían su "pasión". El paralelismo entre la disminución de sus habilidades de pensar y el halo luminoso radicaba en cómo mediante el día se ven cubriendo entera la vida y su cotidianidad para, a _posteriori_ en la noche, imperceptiblemente transformarse en puntos minúsculos, minucias inconsistentes e indefinidas que desaparecen completamente de la atención, aunque se encuentren ahí presentes.

Holmes estaba semidesnudo, Watson se había encargado maestralmente de desvestirlo al tiempo que lo besaba. Le costaba conjeturar si seguían en la mesa o estaban en una cama; veía el derredor diseminado. Por otro lado Holmes, con su cuerpo adolorido y dormido, aún sentía las caricia-maltratos recibidos por el ser encima suyo.


	2. Sin arrepentimientos

- Esto está mal –recapituló John, despegándose un poco de Sherlock, el cual quedó totalmente azorado. – No debimos haber hecho esto. –rápidamente se puso en pie, bamboleando notoriamente el paso, al mismo tiempo que se replegaba en sí mismo pensando qué acababa de hacer.

- No te detengas ahora –Holmes le agarró del brazo a Watson, que se arreglaba sus ropajes.- Sabes que quieres hacer esto tanto como yo…

El otro no le respondió, quedó completamente ensimismado; enajenado de la acción.- ¡Sabes que no quieres a _Morrsstan_!.. ¡Lo único que a usted le importa es codearse de gente de la oligarquía inglesa y procrear hijos!

El aludido lo miró resentido, logrando únicamente ver a "dos" Sherlocks.- Cállese _usté_ ¿Cree que estará hasta los cien años viviendo de resolver casos? ¿Qué la "buena" reputación que tiene entre el hampa inglés lo mantendrá a salvo? No sea inicuo ¿Acaso usted puede vivir como guste y yo no?

- Una cosa es vivir como gustas y otra es con quien gustas ¡Cómo no nota la diferencia! –se encolerizó Holmes, pasando de estar horizontalmente en la mesa a horcajadas en la orilla de esta, con John al frente. El movimiento le dio ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si es verdad y lo único que quiero es una familia? Ya sabe, una que sea algo más que usted, la Sra. Hudson y mi perro. ¡Madure Holmes! Hoy en día los matrimonios son por convenios, el amor viene con el tiempo… Además usted _sabue _que Mary es sólo una institutriz; gana el dinero justo y necesario.

- Debe de ser una gran _socialité_ como para conseguir joyas tan fácilmente para citas con usted. Además tiene que amarlo tanto –dijo con voz de falso enamorado-; que use el anillo de su anterior prometido lo deja en evidencia –le dijo irónica y perspicazmente el detective.

- ¡Ya basta! Habíamos dejado en claro eso.

- ¿Lo del anillo o el _hesho_ de que no lo ama?

- Si lo _haze_, y qué le importa a usted cómo nos queramos. _Sapbe_ qué más, adiós. Jódase viviendo amargado en este estúpido edificio. –dijo al momento que se zafó del agarre del detective. Y agregó:- Y no se preocupe, voy a consignar un dinero para _paguar_ lo que queda de mes e irme.

- Sabe que no es lo que me preocupa –Sherlock se paró, trastabillando y cayendo en el pecho del doctor, el cual sólo había dado un paso hacia atrás y no más ante el mareo.- No rompa esta amistad por esa mujer de malos sentimientos, ella le hará mal. Yo bien… enserio…

Watson lo miro indescifrablemente; recordó que al parecer Sherlock era de lo borrachos melancólicos y sufridos. Otra vez no pudieron evitar observarse con dobles intenciones. Curiosamente, estar con tanto tacto esa noche pasó de ser algo inusitado a común. Holmes, en cambio, desperezó los ojos para fijarse bien en Watson, o los Watsons mejor dicho. Se preguntó si el doctor veía igual.

- Sabe que esta amistad no se está rompiendo por culpa de Mary, sino de la borrachera… -el caucásico habló impregnando todo su aliento etílico en la cara del moreno, la que estaba demasiado cerca.

- ¿A sí? Yo todavía creo que no ha _pazado _algo lo suficientemente grande en esta borrachera como para romper ambas relaciones. –lo miró incandescentemente, sonriendo.

Y ahí iban otra vez provocándose; ebrios, mareados, temblorosos y con el carácter tan explosivo que encendían hasta con agua… Estaban entre apoyar sus salidas de juerga más seguido y no hacerlo. Se miraron y la intención irrefrenable de repetir su primer ósculo los embargó, aunque para Watson eso no fuera más que un remedo ahora.

Pero no. El sentimiento de culpa no hacía más que medrar en John y carcomerlo. Ver a Holmes le recordaba latentemente su propia desidia ante su pronto compromiso solemne y perentorio, ya simplemente no podía continuar sabiendo que el advenimiento de una vida familiar le era tan tangible…

- No puedo –dijo quebrantando todo contacto visual.- Me es imposible continuar esto, yo le hice un juramento a Mary cuando le entregué el anillo para _nuesdtra _boda. Yo… no puedo.

El ambiente se silenció por arte de magia, o tal vez la borrachera le había hecho perder definitivamente sus orejas. Holmes miraba petrificado, y el novio expectante cualquier insignificante movimiento que hiciese este. Y nada.

- … Así que no erré, usted prefiere casarse con dicha mujer para ascender de estratos y ser parte de los tecnócratas, valiéndose de sus conocimientos médicos ¿o me equivoco? –dijo con altivez y ácidamente el antes sumiso.

Watson hizo lo posible para contenerse de golpearlo en su estado: En sus estados. Le costaba comprender por qué Holmes se abstraía obstinadamente en esa teoría. Así que optó por ufanarse- Exacto, usaré mi título de Doctor para mirarlo por encima Holmes, mientras lo veo cada vez más arriesgar su vida con tal de tener dinero para pagar este lugar, ya que para comprarse drogas o conseguirlas no tiene que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo ¿o me equivoco? –al último imitó el tono de voz del otro.

- Ahora se ríe de cómo me afano en mis casos, interesante. Pensar que todo esto partió por esa mujer- fue interrumpido.

- Corrijo, por esta borrachera –manifestó molesto el de pelo claro.

- Detalles, detalles. –el perdulario empezó a retirarse del lugar aparentemente derrotado- No sé mucho de sentimientos, pero si _usté_ dice amar, querer, lo-que-sea a esa mujer, no seré yo el encargado de hacerle ver el mal que hace, sino que su matrimonio.

Watson lo miró preocupado.- ¿Qué hará?

- Dejaré llevar mi vida a la buena ventura. –se retiró aireadamente del lugar. Pero, posterior a un instante, se escuchó un retumbo enorme por toda la casa al mismo tiempo que alguien cayendo por las escaleras. John se estremeció terriblemente esperando lo peor.

- ¡Holmes! –gritó.

…

- ¡Estoy bien…! Sólo… me resbalé escaleras abajo, que no sé quién diablos puso en el segundo piso para que me cayera y… creo que están caminando. En fin, estoy bien –farfulló con voz trémula Holmes- lo bueno es que acabo de notar que la Sra. Hudson no está en casa.


	3. Mañana será otro día

Sherlock despertó adolorido, doblado y echado en el sofá. Agonizando. Tenía recuerdos casi medulares de la noche anterior. Bufó, lloriqueó, tanteó y se enderezó; con el dolor de su alma. Iba a mascullar pero notó su boca seca, pegada, pastosa, dormida. Quiso saber con apremio qué pasó, pero no se atrevió a abrir su "fragante" boca. Miró abajo, se masajeó la sien y advirtió que estaba tapado con una manta clara, la cual olía a _él._ Él. Ese. El Dr., divagó con pena en cómo llamarlo de ahora en adelante: Socio, descartado; amigo, imposible; novio, doloroso… ¿Futuro marido? Impensable, y tampoco es como si lo pudiese revezar por otro. Recordó toda la divergencia de opiniones que tuvieron cuando lo trató de clasista, y él de inicuo. ¿Él inicuo? ¿El famoso detective que busca resolver casos para dejar ambas partes satisfechas o buscar justicia? Se acostó nuevamente, con dolor, mucho dolor. Dolor que no sabía si era de cuerpo o espíritu, o quizás hasta de mente por tanto pensar.

John desfalleció apenas visualizó la cama de su cuarto y de Mary, en su ahora actual casa; o futura, pero después de lo de anoche era inconcebible pensar que volvería siquiera a tomar té con Holmes. Él. Ese. El Detective. Parafraseó conceptos en su mente: Compañero, no más; camarada, mejor otro; vecino, ya no… ¿Padrino de bodas? Ja ja ja, como si motejarlo le sirviera de algo ahora. ¿Cómo llamarlo ahora? ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en él después de lo de anoche? Y ahora Mary… se le caía la cara de vergüenza con sólo verla. Verla. Sudó frío, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y con toda la adrenalina liberada. No había resaca ya, ni dolor, ni cansancio, ni nada. Sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, las pupilas contraídas por la luz que entró de golpe en la retina. Y es que Mary estaba ahí, durmiendo como un ángel de cabellos rubios, al lado de él, al lado. Se insultó mentalmente por todo el ruido que hizo. Quería escapar, ¿pero a dónde? Al velador, para perfumarse con lo que sea que le quitase el olor a alcohol.

* * *

-Hasta que despertó Sr. Holmes, pensé que se había muerto allí –le dio los buenos días la Sra. Hudson.

-Obviamente no tendría cómo morir, _nanny_, al menos que comiera algo que usted me diese. -Sonrió tétricamente Holmes.

-O al menos que bebiera trago hasta emborracharse y morir -satirizó-. Usted agradece nada de todo lo que le hago, debería de abandonarlo. –agregó molesta.

-¿Agradecer algo como taparme con un cobertor que sacó de la pieza de Watson?

-No, algo como traerle el desayuno. Lo de la manta no se la puse yo, y si no se la puso usted tampoco, pues deduzca quién fue detective. – Se fue dejando la bandeja en el mueble cercano. Holmes caviló, no recordaba qué pasó después de su "bajada con estilo" de la escalera.

Otra vez se sentó, ya no sufría tanto por la resaca, pero sí por las magulladuras de su último caso. Comenzó a comer, se sentía mareado todavía, pero el desayuno le lució bien. Se levantó, sin no antes marearse, y caminó rumbo a la calle. No sabía ni a donde ir, pero de repente se sintió exento de toda culpa.

-¿Ya va a buscar cómo suicidarse hoy, Sr. Holmes? –Habló la mujer madura.

-Si con eso se refiere a buscar casos, pues sí. Nos vemos después, creo –salió tan liviano como si saliera tras años de cárcel. La señora sólo lo observó cerrar la puerta, sospechando que algo pasó la noche anterior, "más sabe el Diablo por viejo que por Diablo."

-Para variar ni siquiera se bañó o cambió de ropa.

* * *

Watson usó todos sus dotes actorales para fingir que recién despertaba. Al parecer fue convincente para Mary la cual lo miró cálidamente.- Hola amor, ¿quieres el desayuno?

-Emm no, digo sí… no, es decir, yo me levanté para ir a hacértelo, así que sólo aguarda aquí. –Se sintió el imbécil más grande de la Tierra, sólo tenía que fingir naturalidad y lo primero que hace es ponerse nervioso y titubear.

Se fue hecho un rayo, trajinó toda la casa buscando los condimentos para hacer lo que fuera que sea comestible. Rebuscó. No encontró los huevos, ni la sal, con suerte los platos y tasas, ni el café ni la azúcar. No conocía esa casa. Casi se vuelve loco hasta que sintió unas manos en sus espaldas y después un abrazo.- Cálmate, que hagas rápido el desayuno no significa que te voy a querer más o menos. Te quiero aunque no sepas siquiera ver el café delante de ti -John observó y efectivamente el café estaba en el mismo mesón donde estuvo colocando todo. "Imbécil."

Rió nervioso –Perdón, es que ayer me acosté tarde… ¡Trabajo! Mucho trabajo –corrigió cualquier pensamiento que pudiese tener su prometida.

-¿Trabajo? Yo creo que tu trabajo tiene nombre y apellido: Sherlock Holmes –contestó tranquila Mary. Watson se puso rígido y miró a otro lado.- ¿Por-por qué lo dices, cariño?

-¿Pues no se nota? Tú eres un Dr. y él un detective. No sé cómo lo logra pero siempre te jala a sus aventuras y casos chiflados que por abc motivo llegan a los tabloides. Opino que deberías de alejarte un tiempo de él, al menos hasta después de la boda.

"… Al menos hasta después de la boda." Algo de esa frase no le gustó. Se volteó, agarró los hombros de Mary y le dio un beso casto en los labios.- Me rindo ¿tú la cocina y yo al baño? –Mary rió y consintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Holmes parecía un muerto en plena alameda, la gente lo miraba con terror y las madres le tapaban los ojos a sus hijos. Se preguntó si lucía así de mal. Divisó al frente a Lestrade. Genial, lo molestaría ahora que estaba con todo el mal humor del día después de la juerga. El oficial lo miró irritado y le dijo intentando sonar empírico:- ¿Me provocas Holmes? ¿Su sentido común no le dice que acercarse desaliñado y borracho a un policía en plena calle es algo… inusual?

-¿Borracho? Usted se equivoca… Estoy totalmente lúcido. –Lestrade lo miró y corroboró lo que dijo a medias: Sherlock tenía la cara demacrada, tics faciales, ojeras, postura cansada y olor a trago impregnado en la ropa. Rió y lo ignoró.- Como diga ¿viene a Scotland Yard a buscar un caso?

-Exacto.

-¿Y he yo de proporcionárselo en su estado?

-Notablemente.

-Quiere hacer el favor de devolverse a la cueva o cantina de donde salió antes de que lo encierre. –Holmes precisó su vista en él con diversión.- Vamos Lestrade, si me das un caso prometo que serás mi compañero en él, saldrás en los diarios… como protagonista, no como un extra en el fondo.

Lestrade caviló curioso- ¿A sí? ¿Y el Sr. Watson? –Golpe bajo, Sherlock calló y el oficial rió.

-Bien bien, quería ser generoso contigo y darte una oportunidad. Ya veo porque aún eres un simple policía de calle. –Holmes lúcido hubiese ideado una ingeniosa respuesta, pero el borracho sólo se largó enojado.

El policía pensó en seguirlo, pero no. Holmes borracho e ignorando a Watson le suena a pelea grande. Además, estaba de turno en la calle, y no podía moverse.


	4. Habla ahora, o calla para siempre

- ¡Si amar es un delito, me declaro culpable! –espetó Sherlock. El auditorio, su defensor, el juez y Watson lo miraron sorprendidos.

- Cállese, usted está aquí por estar borracho en vías públicas, y lo sabe –respondió mosqueado el juez.

Holmes reaccionó y vio su alrededor, comprendiendo que estaba en un juicio. –Yo… ¿me declaro inocente? –corrigió confundido y arrebolado, quizás por su estado.

John exhaló, seguía sin creer fidedigno el hecho de permanecer allí, y es que por culpa de Holmes lo hacía.- Sr. Juez, no veo motivo de peso para incriminar al Sr. Holmes, sólo bebió un poco como todo hombre común –reclamó con carácter volátil.

- ¿"Como todo hombre común"? –satirizó el hombre con poder jurídico –Doctor, sabrá usted que al inculpado presente se le acusa de quedar en estado deplorable cerca del lago navegable que rodea al parque Regent. Denigrarse al nivel etílico en espacios colectivos es un falta a la sociedad londinense –dictaminó riguroso.

El magistrado silenció esperando que cualquier postura hablase.

-Sr. Juez, sin pruebas en mi contra no puede incriminarme, y lo sabe porque es un hombre de leyes. ¿Ha pensado que pude haber estado en medio de un caso, y que mi sospechoso me noqueó? –Holmes comentó como quien habla del clima.

- Pues verá estimado, al menos que su "sospechoso" lo haya emborrachado y luego tirado cerca del puente York, usted no tiene pruebas a favor suyo. Además, seguramente nuestras evidencias se fueron "flotando", si es que me entiende -pausó- Un testigo dice haberlo visto la noche anterior igual de embriagado ¡y mire usted, junto con el Sr. Watson! –miró tácitamente al detective.

"¿Qué?" pensó John "¿Acaso este juez es arbitrariamente parcial o qué?" Mientras, ingresó al estrado el testigo: Era la persona de la que se rieron al pillarlo rezando borracho. "Genial."

- Agrego; ningún guardia pareció detenerlos o siquiera notarlos, ¿podría asumir que escapaban _in fraganti _de la policía en sus estados?

El médico puso cara de desilusión total, no sabía qué responder.

- Correcto –dio el beneplácito Sherlock-, ese día celebré con mi camarada el resolver un caso que sus comisarios, para variar, no pudieron –adhirió.

- Respetable juez, mi inculpado cometió un, digamos, pseudo-delito, no lo puede castigar por eso, no hay semejante condena –hizo lo suyo el defensor.

- Cierto –remedió el superior en la tribuna- pero no puedo dejar pasar estas faltas, así que lo sentencio a una semana entera de reclusión diurna y nocturna, para que no lo vuelva a repetir –luego martilló característicamente el _mallete _en el taburete.

"Esclarecido" el caso, comenzó el cuchicheo y retirar de la gente. John quiso actuar insípido, pero no pudo evitar su temor ante la floreciente sensación de querer hablar en privado con Holmes, o el no querer. Enfatizó su mirada en este, que doblaba hacia el pasillo central del establecimiento –llevado por gendarmería-. Já, parecía lo aprehendieron por birlar algo.

- Esperen –dijo de la nada el detective, deteniéndose estratégicamente delante del Doctor sin mirarlo-, creo que no deberían de arrastrarme así, digo, ¿tanto forcejeo? No soy un criminal y… -observó a sus escoltas- como ciudadanos correctos y morales deberíamos mantener una distancia prudente ¿no? Tanto toqueteo me parece poco ético – sus ojos apuntaron frívolamente a Watson, con una notoria aprensión.

- Emmm… pues es una pena casi inferior, creo que tiene razón –lo condujeron sin altercados, convencidos por la precaria psicología inversa y barata, a la salida.

Y John dedujo su floreciente temor: La respuesta a ¿qué estaría pensando Holmes al emborracharse por segunda vez?


	5. No es un matrimonio

- Amor.

- Mi amor…

…

- Cariño préstame atención…

- ¡Amor!... ¡Sr. Watson! –gritó casi encolerizada Mary.

John salió de su estupefacción y respondió –Ah, sí, dulzura. Perdona, no te escuché ¿llevas mucho aquí?

- Estoy hace cinco minutos gritándote al lado tuyo ¿qué pasa John? –dijo sinceramente preocupada.

- Nada, nada. Sólo que… mucho trabajo, como puedes ver -rió y ajetreó sus papeles en mano.

Mary no era crédula, no en esto -¿No es por el Sr. Holmes o sí? - ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Estará libre y haciendo tonteras en una semana – respondió enervado tratando de convencerse él en realidad.

Se sintió mal, otra vez mintiéndole a Mary por culpa de Sherlock, y eso que ni siquiera él estaba presente o involucrándolo en un caso. Ella se retiró, como buena mujer, para dejarlo trabajar. Miró los susodichos papeles, inalienables para él, de los que quedó prendado leyendo. Eran sus memorias con el mencionado. Cerró los ojos y rememoró que quería escribir su último caso juntos, el de antes de la salida de juerga… Rió por lo bajo.

Tenían que hablar, definitivamente tenían que hablar.

* * *

- No puedo creer el nivel de bondad que hay en su corazón doctor. Yo que usted lo dejaba aquí botado y solo –comentaba Lestrade sobre su visita – Pues qué disyuntiva, porque yo que yo lo venía a ver cómo y con quién estaba. –el otro lo miró raro y rió-. Como diga…

Caminaron hasta el patio penitenciario de Scotland Yard. Watson ya rememoraba la última vez que entró allí por él, cuando lo pilló contando chistes para salvar su vida de los otros delincuentes…

Para su sorpresa lo encontró tirado en una esquina durmiendo, muy liviano de ropas.- Bueno, no está muy ataviado, pero al menos no le robaron sus ropajes íntimos. –Rió el oficial.- Por favor, que alguien lo despierte para que reciba a su visita.

Un suboficial fue y lo zarandeó, despertándolo. Holmes tenía cara de quien lleva vagando años en las calles, empero se enderezó de golpe cuando vio al que lo buscaba- Watson, ¿cómo ha estado?

»Pensé que nunca volvería a verlo después del inmediato abandono que hizo de mí…

- Ni que fueras un objeto Holmes…

- Usted me trató como uno.

John miró con cara de pocos amigos al "atorrante alcohólico", mientras fijó la otra a los oficiales, los cuales captaron el mensaje de dejarlos solos.- Sabe que soy muy pragmático Watson, yo no gastaría mi tiempo en ir a ver algún conocido encerrado. – Por algo usted y yo somos distintos Holmes.

- Perdone mi rotería, se dará cuenta que estoy "ligero" de ropas. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me las robaron, tamaños delincuentes y me tiran junto con ellos, _pfff_. –cambió el tema.

Watson no comentó, sólo observaba la nada.

- Vino a preguntarme algo, supongo. –dedujo sagazmente el detective, tras su silencio.

- ¿Por qué te emborrachaste de nuevo? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Sherlock detenidamente fijó su vista en él, y rió.- ¿No ha aprendido en todo este tiempo a hacer las preguntas correctas, y no directas?

- No estoy para detalles, sólo respóndame.

- Vaya, qué comentario más prolijo el- fue cortado.

- ¡Basta, no ve que esto está afectando mi vida! ¡Sí! ¡Hasta que lo consiguió, mi vida con Mary se está empezando a derrumbar por culpa suya otra vez! –John llegó al paroxismo del enojo de un momento a otro.

De pronto todo el campo pareció silenciarse ante la agitada reacción del rubio. Holmes ni se inmutó.- Ve, se lo dije, su vida matrimonial pronto empezaría a derrumbarse, y yo no sería el responsable de hacérselo notar.

El Dr., ya superado por el "vejamen" al que estaba siendo expuesto gracias al detective, no vio otra salida que agarrarlo de las solapas bruscamente y alzarlo en el aire- No se haga el hipócrita; mi matrimonio está fallando por su culpa. Dígame, ¿cómo explico que ahora tenga que enfrentar al magistrado por estar igualmente acusado de beber en vías públicas? –su cara era una maraña de rabia.

Sherlock, en cambio, no podía estar más impasible.- Pues, ¿y si hace lo mismo que yo? Créame, vivir aquí no es tan trágico como parece, bueno... si ignora el hecho que le roban hasta los zapatos y la comida es un mierda, todo lo demás es pasable.

Watson iba a patearlo en la altura pero fue oportunamente detenido por Lestrade.- Bueno, creo que el espectáculo se acabó caballeros. Dr. sería tan amable de acompañarme a la salida, y usted quédese ahí tirado donde no moleste, quiere.

John iba a refutar, sin embargo se encontró con la congeladora vista del oficial, y no emitió sonido alguno. –Y se supone que usted es doctor ¿acaso no se da cuenta que el pobre aún debe estar somnoliento por tanto alcohol? Me sorprende que no esté con una resaca de los mil demoños…

Eso lo dejó pensando un momento, haciéndole recordar la incómoda –y patéticamente graciosa- escena de Sherlock a la mitad del juicio, cuando pareció "entrar" en lucidez de un momento a otro, con catastróficos resultados.

* * *

En la noche, Watson llevó el violín de Holmes al cuartel, para que se lo entregaran de parte suya como disculpa por su sobrerreacción esa misma tarde (sabía que, aparte de investigar, tocar esa "cosa" era su mayor hobby). Sherlock, en cuanto lo recibió, lo afinó y empezó a tocar hasta las tantas de la noche, entre admiración y enfado de los otros reclusos. En medio de ovaciones y tiradas de objetos, le llegó un zapatazo.

- Vaya, recupere uno, me falta el otro –dijo para sí mismo, cómicamente.

* * *

Jeje holí!:) me colo en este espacio para dar graciass a TODOS los reviews c:, enserio que motivan la historia :D, la continuaré tanto como los reviews me lo pidan !

PD: Muchas gracias a los reviews nn también, lástima que esos no se pueden responder personalmente :c, pero ojalá los sigan dejando!(: bye, cuídense ;)


	6. Pensando en grupo

Watson despertó temprano esa mañana, lo buscaban a la puerta.- ¿Qué sucede, acaso uno no…? Pero qué –frente a él se encontraban seis policías de alto rango, con Lestrade al frente, de apariencia consternada y apuro en demasía.- ¡Les juro que yo no fui, no he bebido nada! ¡No importa lo que les haya dicho Holmes, era sólo un violín, nada más! ¡Lo juro por la Reina! –el Dr. subió rápidamente los brazos, de manera sumisa, y con cara de perro degollado.

Clarkie pasó al frente, apareciendo de la nada, y constató el motivo de su visita- Emm no señor, nosotros… verá, al parecer hay un nuevo asesino suelto que nosotros no podemos... digo, no encontramos pistas para hallarlo. Como sabrá, el Sr. Sherlock está en la cárcel así que- un oficial de cargo mayor lo interrumpió.

- Dr., hoy se han encontrado tres cuerpos en distintos sectores, asesinados al parecer por la misma arma; empleada de la misma manera. Aún así, necesitamos que usted los revise y, como fue compañero del detective, nos ayude a recaudar más pistas sobre el homicida.

John estaba en una ambivalencia total; no sabía si sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida al creer que lo arrestarían por borracho, o lástima al verse involucrado otra vez en un caso indirectamente por culpa de Holmes.- Yo… ¿tengo más alternativas? –dijo sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. De todas maneras un policía se acercó a su oreja, y susurró- Vera, usted sabe que está pendiente un juicio contra usted, si es que no quiere terminar igual que su compañero, más vale que nos siga.

Eso bastó para que fuera a cambiarse mientras les dijo que lo esperaran. Era un milagro que Mary siguiera durmiendo, le dejaría una carta y se iría.

* * *

Tres cuerpos; una mujer de veinticinco apróx., un tipo cercano a los treinta y ocho, y una joven de veinte justo. No tenían ni una relación ni en apariencia ni edad, nada. Watson perdió todo el día allí haciendo la autopsia para hallar nada. Le hubiese gustado algún tipo de ayuda competente, y nada. Nada. Nada. Nada.

- Sr. Watson hay un albacea fuera, es del sujeto muerto, dice que necesita hablar con usted urgente sobre el testamento de este. –comentó un oficial.

- ¿Testamento? Pero si… es demasiado joven para ello, no tiene lógica que hiciera uno. Al menos que…-

- Al menos que supiera que iba a morir pronto –contestó un Sr. desde la entrada.

- ¡Hey! ¡Esta es zona restringida, sólo personal autorizado puede ingresar! ¡Lárguese le dicen! –el policía fue a correr al hombre, hasta que John lo detuvo.- Asumo que usted es el albacea, ¿me buscaba?

- No en realidad, sino al Sr. Sherlock, pero veo que él no está en condiciones de llevar este caso. Arrestado no ayuda, y la verdad es que la otra noche no logró mucho tratando de atrapar al criminal.

- Espere, ¿qué? La otra noche él… ¿él ya estaba involucrado en este caso homicida?

- Claro está, sólo que no sé cómo demoños terminó borracho y en las orillas de un lago.

John recordó el juicio, en especial la parte en que Sherlock "sarcásticamente" mencionaba haber estado en un caso, en el cual lo noquearon. "No era broma".

- Cuénteme más, quiere, Don… - Lawrence, dígame Sr. Lawrence – Bien, explíqueme quién es usted, y su relación con el caso. Tú –dijo mirando al oficial enmudecido hasta ahora- ve por Lestrade, y dile que exijo libere a Sherlock porque él sabe más del caso que todos nosotros.

* * *

- Sé que me ama y no puede vivir sin mí, Watson –se acercó alegremente Holmes a su lado, recién liberado de Scotland Yard.

- No bromeé Holmes, sabe que está aquí más porque necesitamos su ayuda en el caso, que porque lo quiera ver.

- Eso dice tu boca pero no tu corazón, cariño. –todos los presentes lo miraron raro, algunos hasta pensaron que seguía borracho.- Ya basta, asumo que te contaron lo que encontré en la autopsia ¿no?

- ¿Te refieres a la parte en que me dijeron que hallaste nada, o la otra en donde hallaste aún más nada? Nada me quedó claro de eso –comentó mientras reía.

John lo miró estupefacto, Holmes solía ser metódico, analista, calculista, lo que sea menos un chistoso feliz por la vida. Además le molestó, algunos oficiales escucharon y sonrieron también.- Sí, lamento ser tan mal médico como para hallar nada.

- Para mí tú eres perfecto, tal como eres, no te cambiaría nada con la excusa que nos casemos y tengamos hijos. Aunque bueno, lo último es sólo de mujeres. –puso cara seria, John iba a replicar pero el albacea entró en escena.

- ¡Holmes! Pensar que el último deseo del caballero fue que usted llevara este caso. Qué lástima.

- Estuve cerca de hallarlo, incluso tengo ideas de dónde podría estar.

- Falacias, como si usted fuera el primero en decir lo mismo ¿los detectives se ponen de acuerdo en decir siempre las mismas frases?

- Los otros detectives no eran Sherlock Holmes, y dudo que fueran John Watson ¿o no, estimado? –dijo mirando a John, el cual parecía ido entre tanta conversa, se perdió en el "¡Holmes!"

- Yo ehhh, perdón pero. ¿Alguien podría aclararme cómo usted llegó a esto, Sherlock?

- Pues verá, sucedió que…

"Mientras Holmes, con una resaca infernal, salía de Baker Street después de su "agradable" charla con la Sra. Hudson, vio un sobre tirado al frente de la puerta, en el tapete de entrada, el cual llevaba inscrito su nombre en la abertura. Procedió a leer la carta, no le sorprendió que fuera un caso dejado por alguien que no podía revelar su identidad. Pero no, era la copia de un testamento, de alguien pidiendo resolver un caso que aún ni se formaba. Una especie de caso a futuro, en donde tendría que encontrar a un asesino que aún no mataba a su víctima. Genial, tenía un semi-caso futurista, pero no un compañero, ni al delincuente, ni las pistas, ni siquiera a la víctima. Perfecto, iría al cuartel de policía a buscar un caso de verdad, sólo esperaba no encontrarse con Lestrade en el camino…"

- Y bueno, ya saben lo que pasó. - ¿Perseguiste al criminal toda la noche? –comentó intrigado el Dr.- No, al final sí me encontré a Lestreda camino al cuartel. Fin.

- Eso es increíble Sr. Holmes, es como la crónica de una muerte anunciada –comentó Clarkie, interesantísimo.

- Sabes… suena como un buen título para un libro a futuro, me pregunto si a alguien se le ocurrirá usarlo alguna vez…

- Ya basta, la cosa es que la carta que recibió no contenía más que la copia del testamento. ¿No es así Sherlock? –comentó irritado Lestrade. – Bueno, sí, eso y el nombre del Sr. Lawrence, que era el remitente.

- Es verdad, no podía revelar más datos, por el bien del Sr. al que trabajaba, pero ya verá que al final sí murió. Qué porquería de detective es usted Sr. Sherlock, tenía el caso regalado para salvar a su víctima y esta igual murió –comentó Lawrence, en violenta diatriba.

- No sabe lo que habla, el Sr. Holmes ha resuelto muchos más casos empíricos que lo que usted ha redactado testamentos, Sr. Lawrence –salió a la defensiva Watson.

Mientras, Sherlock pensaba cuál había sido el motivo de matar a las otras dos víctimas mujeres. Porque, la verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo se relacionaban con el caso.


	7. Nunca digas nunca

- Bien, es por aquí. –comentó casi por vigésima vez Holmes sobre la ruta a seguir.- Sabe, sé que usted siempre está consciente de lo que hace pero, creo que estamos perdidos. Lo siento. –replicó Watson.

- ¿Me puedo retirar señores, por favor? –interrumpió totalmente mosqueado Lawrence.

- No. –contestó tajante Sherlock.

- Basta. Suficiente. Holmes, te quito la custodia del caso por ahora, mandaré un equipo de policías a investigar los sectores estratégicos, a cuarteles de ser necesario. –sumó al diálogo Lestrade, cansado y desorientado.

- ¿Lugares estratégicos? –cuestionó sorprendido el Dr., sin entender.

- Los lugares donde fueron encontradas las víctimas. –rectificó Sherlock, con tono pauso y arrítmico, más serio de lo normal.- No me puedes quitar la custodia Lestrade, yo sé lo que hago.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa –contestó frívolo el policial- finges no saber lo que haces, probablemente esto es una treta para tardarte lo más posible en volver a Scotland Yard, y obviamente así no podrás devolverte a cumplir condena.

Holmes rió por lo bajo, y devolvió el ataque- ¿A sí? ¿No será que el que no sabe lo que hace eres tú? Me enteré que no tienen pistas o indicios de algo. No culpables. No rutas. No testigos. No nada. Ustedes dejan la vara alta en lo que respecta a dejar la vara por el suelo en atrapar criminales. –comentó sarcástico el detective.

Se veía venir una pelea entre todo el grupo, ya habían perdido seis horas seguidas caminando. En la disyuntiva formada, Clarkie intentó apaciguar los ánimos.- ¡Miren, miren el suelo! -apuntó a una esquina, a la que todos voltearon a ver.

- ¿Sangre? –cuestionó obnubilado Lawrence, debido a una mancha roja en el suelo- No, parece más jugo de frutilla -contestó mordaz Sherlock, burlándose.

- Ya basta Holmes –dijo Lestrade mientras procedía a investigar.

- Una cantina. No sé por qué no me sorprende -adhirió a la conversa John, el cual había curvado la esquina y se encontró con la entrada a una especie de cabaret disfrazado de cantina.

- Bueno, entremos –comentó relajado Holmes.

Todos ingresaron al recinto, el cual se inmovilizó completamente. Sólo alcanzaron a distinguir un grupo pequeño de mujeres con trajes llamativos escondiéndose en un cuarto.

- Srs., jeje, ¿qué se le place aquí? –salió nervioso, al parecer, el dueño.

- ¿Por qué se escondieron las damas? –cuestionó Lestrade.- ¿Será porque soy detective, tú junto con Clarkie policías, y esto es un cabaret oculto? –contestó Sherlock.

- ¡Les juro que son mujeres decentes y recatadas, y si alguien acusó este local es porque no le gustaron ellas simplemente! –exclamó el dueño.

- En verdad venimos por unas muertes, que enlazan a este lugar. –Esclareció Watson.

- ¿La de Diamante y Calizo?

- ¿Uh? –nadie comprendió lo de las piedras.- Perdón, es que, aquí así se nombra a las muchachas. Ya sabe, para proteger su identidad…

- Bien, ¿por qué murieron? –el dueño puso cara de no saber nada- Corrijo, ¿qué pasó con ellas esa noche? ¿algún cliente moroso u obsesionado las acosaba?

- Sé que había un cliente que siempre las pedía a ellas, más que eso no. Y pues nada, salieron a la misma hora que siempre.

- Me contestó al revés las preguntas- ¿Disculpe?- Nada.- Holmes vámonos de aquí, mandaré a cabos a recolectar información.

- ¿Enserio no sabe nada? Hablamos de una de sus mujeres que fue asesinada a cuadras de acá, y justo a la vuelta de aquí hay una notoria marca de sangre en el asfalto. –el dueño no supo qué cara poner, pero agregó- generalmente él viene y está con una, pero la otra vez estuvo con ambas. –Holmes se despidió y salió.

El Sr. Lawrence estaba fuera, nadie había notado cuándo salió.- ¿Obtuvo algo, gran Sherlock? – Sí. –el grupo lo miró sorprendido.

- Está claro que nuestro tipo vino a ver a estas muchachas la noche anterior, seguramente tuvo algo con ellas. Él salió, lo mataron al rato después. Con la chica uno fue la mismo, pero la dos fue a la que más tarde y lejos mataron, seguramente fue el mismo sujeto el que los mató a todo, así que usó los mismo implementos en todos los asesinatos, por ahorrar tiempo. Si encontramos el arma… -Ah sí, se me olvida que siempre que mato a alguien dejo el arma tirada en el suelo a la vista de todos –contestó burlesco e irritado Lawrence.

- No es cualquier corte, es especial de un tipo de cuchillo por la forma en que rasga, el tamaño de la incisión y la forma en que se desliza en la piel. Los peritos en armas dijeron que fue un kukri alpino.

- Un cuchillo de colección casi, para asesinatos es mejor usar dagas o cuchillas _cudeman_. Son rectas y filosas.

Lawrence calló, no esperó que se pudieran extraer datos de variadas formas, y unirlos tan fácilmente.- Lawrence, el que te contrató era muy joven para tener grandes enemigos, aún así asumo que tenía dinero, una especie de típico "joven multimillonario". Recuerdo que la noche del día en que recibí su carta, fui a espiar la casa del susodicho, y vi salir a un tipo alto en la noche, le pregunté si me podía ayudar para saber algunas cosas del lugar, y huyó velozmente. Pues, lo perseguí y acabó todo como ya saben.

- ¿Crees que el occiso conocía al que lo asesinó? – No tengo claro si justo lo conoció la noche anterior a morir, o tal vez de antes. Bueno, no pude indagar más porque me vi atrapado en la cárcel y con cavernícolas roba-ropa.

John rió, Sherlock y sus comentarios ilógico-graciosos. Lawrence quedó pensativo, y preguntó- ¿Recuerda más sobre el tipo al que vio? – Recuerdo que era enorme y veloz. Ademá… -Holmes meditó un momento el recuerdo- además tenía llaves. Sí, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se fue, una visita cualquiera es imposible que las tenga. ¿Recuerda algún empleado o sirviente? –Lawrence pensó- Creo que no, recuerdo ver a un tipo como usted me menciona, pero sólo una o dos veces, y mientras yo trabajaba haciendo el testamento, tuve que ir más de una semana. Pero sí recuerdo bien, que en un momento en que yo conversé cómo se evaluaba la fortuna del señor, el tipo estaba escuchando atento. Pregunté quién era, y me dijeron que un mayordomo.

Holmes rió- Dicen por ahí que el mayordomo siempre tiene la culpa. Creo que ya sé cómo fue esto. –Todos miraron anonadados- mientras perseguí al tipo un gran trayecto, me di cuenta que conocía demasiado bien las calles y que se movía ágilmente por ellas. Asumamos que él fue el asesino. Y como mayordomo, gracias a las horas que ve llegar a su jefe y sus estados, podría enterarse dónde frecuentaba sus noches.

-Entonces contactó el lugar mediante las chicas… -Lestrade enganchó la idea y la empezó a formular él mismo.- A las que le pidió una vez borracho el otro, le extrajeran cierto tipo de información… -complementó Watson.- Algo así como datos de dónde está su dinero –siguió Clarkie.- De donde pudieran sacar una gran fortuna de un tipo que la protegía porque sabía que lo podían matar por ella. -finalizó Lawrence.

-Exacto detectives –comentó risueño Sherlock- y, como sabrán algunos, borracho uno no es consciente de la mitad de lo que hace –miró serio a Watson-, y tarde o temprano se tiene que hacer cargo de eso. Él reveló algo que no debía a las chicas, el mayordomo seguramente les había prometido parte del dinero. Entonces, los mató a los tres una vez que fue por la información que poseían ellas.

Lestrade comprendió el rumbo de la plática- Entonces, deberá volver a la casa si es que quiere el dinero, y asumiendo que tal vez se remate pronto junto con el inmobiliario ya que no hay descendencia o familiares… -le cortó Holmes- Él volverá hoy mismo hacia allá para extraer el dinero y huir.

»Bueno, dicen que el asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen. Tomando en cuenta que ya mató y su objetivo real era hacerse del dinero, debe de estar regresando a la casa a por él.

* * *

El caso estaba resuelto. Efectivamente volvieron y pillaron al tipo abriendo una caja fuerte, sabía la ubicación y los códigos para abrirla. Lo arrestaron y el caso se cerró. Sherlock, "por su impecable servicio a la policía londinense y buena conducta", saldó su sentencia y lo liberaron.

- Felicitaciones, una vez más resolvió su caso. –empezó la conversación Watson, mientras estaban en una plaza apartados.- Sí, creo que no fue tan complicado, sólo se necesitaba plantear mejor las hipótesis. Creo que hasta Lestrade lo hubiese solucionado, por no decir un niño de tres años. –John rió, Holmes habla tan mal de ese policía a veces.

- Vamos, estaba complicado, incluso yo nunca pensé en lo del cuchillo, ni me acordaba de ese dato. No pensé tampoco que el sujeto muerto se lo había dado a su mayordomo por su cumpleaños el año pasado. –comentó tenso el Dr. al imaginar el momento.

- Literalmente apuñalado por la espalda. Sabes Watson, creo que jamás te regalaré algo, ni siquiera una cuchara. – Hey, yo no sería capaz de matarlo. –comentó molesto el otro-. Pero sí de abandonarme, que es lo mismo. –rebatió el detective mirándolo fijo a los ojos, a sus azules ojos.

John se tensó aún más, y es que con el caso había olvidado todo lo de ellos.- Ya Holmes, no te pases historias con nosotros. Yo elegí a Mary ya, es tarde -. Nunca digas nunca Dr.

Y se miraron, y Watson rió y pensó por un momento; había jurado fidelidad y amor mutuo hasta que la muerte los separe. Y le surgió una duda, que compartió:- ¿Qué es un instante, en la eternidad de la vida? –Holmes rió-. Según los romanos, un instante o momento equivale a un minuto y treinta segundos. Según yo, equivale a esto. –y lo besó.

El rubio le correspondió, pues aprendió que de un momento a otro alguien puede morir, ser arrestado, separado, robado, lastimado, abandonado, etc. e, igualmente, ser propenso a todo ello: por ej. Holmes. Y no lo abandonaría, preferiría sufrir con él todo eso y más, los casos, los momentos peligrosos y hasta los complicadamente intelectuales, porque se había enamorado, no por lo que la sociedad londinense le dice que se enamore, sino por lo que él es en realidad.

FIN

* * *

FDSJKJFSAL, PERDÓN EL ATRASO. XD, merezco la muerte, más que lloro cuando me hacen esperar y ahora pasó no sé cuánto tiempo;;_;; los amo y ojalá dejen reviews plis, aunque sea pa putiarme el atraso u_u.


End file.
